Une incroyable mais fausse histoire
by VegetaYouShoulveComeOver
Summary: Et si une jeune fille très étrange venait boulversé la vie des mugiwaras...Et si Legolas arrivait...Y a plein d'autres persos de trucs différents qui vont débarqués,soyez cool,venez lire,ZoroXOC mais plein d'autres couples auquel on s'attendait pas...
1. Chapitre 1:Une étrange lycée

Salut,moi c'est VegetaYouShouldveComeOver,mon pseudo est inspiré de Vegeta de DragonBall Z et d'une chanson de Jeff Buckley du nom de Lover,You Shoulve Come Over,j'adore cette chanson,à l'occasion essayez de l'écouter,bon assez parler de moi,je vous prèvient à l'avance,ne faite pas attention aux fautes d'orthographe,parce qu'il y en aura et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrais pas trop rigueur,j'espère avoir plein de rewiews,donc n'hésitez pas même si c'est pour me critiquer ça me fera plaisir car si c'est des remarques constructives je ne pourrai que m'améliorer enfin c'est ce que je souhaite...

Sur ces mots,bonne lecture!

Une histoire incroyable mais fausse

Prologue:Au fond de moi,j'ai toujours su que j'étais différente,mais sans jamais vouloir le croire, j'avais su...

Chapitre 1:Un étrange lycée

Je m'appelle Leïendal,je viens de fêter mes 16 ans,je passe en 1ère S dans un nouveau lycée du nom de Aoba III qui se trouve sur une petite île de l'archipéle du Japon...histoire banale et sans intêret mais bon,c'était ma vie,ma routine qui me tuait jusqu'ici mais heureusement les choses changérent...

Je vivais avec mon pére depuis toujours,ma mére est morte dans un accident de voiture peu après ma naissance,enfin c'était ce que je croyais...Je ne supportait plus la vie avec mon pére c'est pour cela que je me suis inscrite dans ce nouveau lycée, je voulais trouver le bohneur,classique me dirai vous mais c'est sans connaître la suite..

Aujourd'hui,c'est le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie dans ce nouveau lycée,je ne suis pas très adroite,surtout avec toutes ces valises que j'ai dans les mains,je marchait toujours quand soudain j'heurta quelque chose,ou quelqu'un?

Je basculait en arrière quand il me rattrapa...c'était un homme charmant aux cheveux courts et noirs,aux yeux tout aussi sombre et j'avais un faible pour ses fines lévres roses.

"Salut,moi c'est Jake Aseba,désolé de t'avoir bousculé.Pas trop de mal"dit il tout souriant.

Voyant que je pas répondais pas (je suis assez timide) il continua.

"Heuh,comment tu t'appelle"

"Mm moi?"réussi je enfin à articuler (oui car c'est le mot juste)

"Non,la fille derrière toi je me rappelle que je l'ai bousculé la semaine dernière...Bien sûr toi!"

"Moi je m'appelle Leïandel"

"Ah,tu es comme Cher tu n'as pas de nom de famille seulement ton prénom"

"Nn non,je mon nom c'est euh Leïendal Edelweiss."

"Ah,jolie,comme la fleur...comme... toi." sur ces mots il s'en alla,me laissant le coeur mou comme une motte de beurre(j'était facilement impressionnée) ces mots était si gentils.

J'appris plus tard qu'il était dans la même classe que moi,ce qui ne me laissa pas de marbre,je l'admet.

Je me rendit ensuite au secrétariat pour savoir où je devrai mettre mes valises.

- Excusez moi, pourrais-je savoir où je peux mettre mes valises ?

- Quel est ton nom ? me demanda une secrétaire rousse et assez massive.

- Leïendal Edelweiss.

- Je regarde ça...Excuse moi, mais nous n'avons plus de chambre libres dans le dortoir des filles...

- Euh, mais je vais dormir où ? demandais-je, affolée.

- Bah comme on va pas te faire dormir dans le couloir, on va te faire dormir dans le dortoir des garçons. Mais nous n'avons pas de chambre individuelle, alors tu vas être obligé de te faire dormir dans la même chambre que d'autres garçons, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont gentils.

- Qui c'est ?

- Tu le découvrira tout à l'heure. En attendant, laisse tes affaires dans le cagibit au fond et va en cours.

Je me rendais donc en cours, j'appréhendais beaucoup.

En classe de chimie,pendant notre TP sur l'inflammation des gaz,Jake fit s'enflammer son TP après avoir dit: Vous voulez du feu en voilà!(ridicule je l'admet) et pour cela il reçu 3 heures de colles mais le plus étrange étant qu'il fit bruler sa feuille en claquant littéralement des doigts.

Ce ne fut que quand 6 nouveaux élèves arrivèrent en classe de façon rocanbolesque (je ne sais pas trop comment ça s'écrit excusé moi les fautes, car il y en a surement plein d'autre) que je fini par remarquer l'étrangeté de ce lycée. Il y avait une rousse, une brune portant un chapeau de cowboy, un blond dont on ne voyait qu'un oeil avec un sourcil bizarre, un garçon aux cheveux frisées avec un nez anormalement long, un garçon brun affichant un grand sourire, trop grand même, portant un chapeau de paille, et un étrange type aux cheveux...vert ?

La prof pris la parole : Souhaitez la bienvenue à vos nouveaux camarades de classe (présentés selon l'ordre dans lequel je vous les ai décrit) Nami, Nico Robin, Sanji, Ussop, Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro.

Et pour finir je demanderai à vos nouveaux camarades de retirer tout objet illicite comme les chapeaux (Luffy, Robin), billes en acier et lance pierre (Ussop), cigarettes (Sanji), et armes blanches (Zoro).

Mais devant les têtes de tortionnaire qu'affichait ceux-ci, elle leur demanda simplement d'aller s'assoir en transpirant à grosses goutes et en regagnant elle même sa chaise sans qu'ils obéis à ses ordres précédents.

Je me retrouva comme par hasard à coté du plus antipathique, c'est à dire de l'étrange homme aux cheveux verts pelouse qui me regardait de ses yeux terrifiant une main sur un de ses trois sabres comme si il allait me tuer sans plus attendre.

La journée touchait à sa fin, nous allâmes découvrir l'attribution des chambres, je voyais mon nom et découvris mes colocataires masculins : Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy et Roronoa Zoro.

C'est à ce moment que j'entrai en courant comme une folle dans la chambre pensant distancer les autres afin d'y être la première mais au lieu de cela je pris Zoro de plein fouet pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui, le visage près du sien, les cheveux coincés sous sa tête, je croisa son regard sombre qui me transperça de part en part devant la tristesse de ses yeux émeraudes, ce fut la chose de trop pour moi et je m'évanouis.

Fin du premier chapitre, la suite dans peut être une semaine, maintenant rewiews,s'il vous plait même si c'est pour m'insulter, me dire d'arrêter d'écrire parce que c'est médiocre, n'importe quoi,ça me fera plaisir, même si c'est pour dire "voilà j'ai lu et bof" rewiewer et ce sera magnifique.;)

J'ai recoriger, et modifié quelques trucs.


	2. Chapitre 2:Nouveaux sentiments

Salut,c'est encore moi,VegetaYouShouldveComeOver,je voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont poster des rewiews:

nami-love-sanji:Merci pour ta rewiews qui m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que le chapitre 2 te plairas tout autant...

Amburu-chan:Je vais essayer de faire plus de description cette fois-ci,jusqu'ici,ça va peut être t'étonner mais on me disait que je faisais trop de description,c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas beaucoup détaillé ^^

Jil-chan:Comme tu as peut être pu le constater,j'ai corriger quelques fautes (qui était pour la plupart des fautes de frappes), j'espère que j'en ferai moins pour ce chapitre là : )

**caractères en gras pour les actions précédentes**

_caractères en italique pour les rêves ou les pensées profondes_

Chapitre 2: Sentiments nouveaux

**C'est à ce moment que j'entrai en courant comme une folle dans la chambre pensant distancer les autres afin d'y être la première mais au lieu de cela je pris Zoro de plein fouet pour retrouver à califourchon sur lui,le visage près du sien,les cheveux coincés sous sa tête,je croisa son regard sombre qui me transperça de part en part devant la tristesse de ses yeux émeraudes,ce fut la chose de trop pour moi et je m'évanouis.**

-"Tu crois qu'elle est morte?" dit Luffy carément indiférent.

-"Ta gueule,dit pas de conneries" dit Zoro paniqué (Zoro inquiet,je sais c'est grotesque).

-"Ferme-la marimo de mes deux,si tu lui était pas rentré dedans à cette magnifique créature,elle ne serai pas dans cet état, femme est faite pour être aimée pas pour qu'on la percute."s'écrit Sanji choqué :-0

-"C'est pas ma faute si elle est arrivée en courant comme une tarée dans la chambre,Love-cook!"

-"Bon c'est pas tout mais moi je crève le dalle,Sanji fais-moi à bouffer!"Luffy.

-"Putin,tu pourrai pas penser à autre chose qu'à ton estomac,on vit une situation d'urgence,nom de code: belle demoiselle évanouie à terre"fit remarqué Sanji.

-"Fille évanouie à terre,t'as pas trouver mieux blondinet" s'écria Zoro entre deux fourires.

-"OH toi la raméne pas,géant vert,déjà que t'est respnsable de ce qui arrive."

-"gn ça va...toujours ma faute de toutes façons,pas juste"

Ce fut à ce moment là que je me reveilla...

-"Ca va?Bon,désolé de t'être rentré dedans..."

-"Oui ça va,plus de peur que de mal (mensonge...c'est tout le contraire)."

-"Pourquoi t'as foncé dans la chambre comme une malade? reprit Zoro.

-"Je peux pas vous le dire,c'est trop génant."

-"Dis-le,Leïendal-san,si c'est pas pour tronche de choux,fais-le pour moi..."supplia Sanji.

-"Eh bien,en faite,euh,je voulais arriver la première dans la chambre pour fermer la porte à clef pour vous empêcher de rentrer parce que je vous trouve bizarre et que vous me faite peur,et c'est là que j'ai heurter un mur vert pelouse (allusion à Zoro),mais en faite,il reste un lit?"dis-je en n'essayant de changer de sujet "qui vas dormir là?"

-"Un nouveau qui arrive dans une semaine (yes,il a oublié le reste XD,youpi youpi) pour toi je ressemble à un mur vert...?"

-"Vert pelouse (merde mais quelle conne) mais non,enfin si,enfin je veux dire que j'ai pas trop vue ce que j'ai percuté...(menteuse)"

-"Mais enfin Leïendal-san,ne soit pas génée parce que tu dis la vérité à tête de courgette."se sentit dans le besoin de faire remarquer,Sanji.

-"Tu cherches face de citron..."

-"Sanji fais moi à bouffer! (tiens je l'avais oublier celui-la)" hurla Luffy.

Puis une bagarre s'en suivie,Luffy frappait Sanji,qui frappait Zoro,qui les frappait tout les ce temps,j'était assise sur l'un des lits surperposé que moi et Zoro partagions (il dormait sur le lit du bas,moi sur celui du haut).J'examinai Zoro de part et d'autre de son corp sans défauts,ses cheveux verts (soit dit en passant le vert est ma couleur préférée), ses muscles saillants,sa peau bronzée,et je m'attardait un instant sur ses traits lévres beige clair,fines mais pulpeuses,ses yeux vert sombres et son nez fin et régulier...J'aurai voulu pouvoir parcourir son corp,effleurer cents son visage (petit hommage à kyo),et c'est ainsi que je m'endormit,en révant de passes ma vie à ses côtés,je crois que j'était en train de tomber amoureuse...

_L'atmosphére était sombre et lugubre,et c'est là que je le trouvas,allongé à même le sol,ses cheveux verts étant mélangé à une mixture rouge,ROUGE...Je me précipitai à ses côtés pour ressentir à peine son pouls,il saignait abondamment...Il ouvrit la bouche et commença à prononcer des paroles à peine audible:_

_-"Kuina,Kuina c'est toi?Kuina je suis désolé,je n'ai pas pu respecter ma promesse,je...je suis pathétique...je,je.."Des larmes comencérent à perler sur son visage angélique,il commença soudain à avoir des convulsion,puis il cracha du sang,et disparu de mon champ de vision,j'avais beau hurler son nom rien aucunes réponses,je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes et puis plus rien..._

Je me reveillas en sursaut et en tombant,directement sur l'objet de mes songes,Zoro,le pauvre,venant de se réveiller également.

Fin du deuxième chapitre,assez court je l'admet, maintenant rewiews svp, j'invite ceux qui liront l'histoire à me soumettre des idées pour le prochain personnage qui n'arriveras que dans le chapitre 4,description physiques et mentale,nom et vie avant le lycée, je dirai bien entendu le pseudo de l'inventeur du personnage cela va de soi...

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre...


	3. Chapitre 3:Une réaction démeusurée

Salut je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira,et que vous m'envérai plus de rewiews,je sais peut être que je ne les mérite pas mais en espérant toute votre solicitude face à mon dé vous remerci en tout cas pour les rewiews que vous avez eu la gentillesse de m'écrire et aussi pour vos conseils concernant mon prochain personnage et vous annonce que j'en prendrai compte,je vous annnonce aussi que j'attent toujours d'autre conseil,nom,prénom,apparence,trait de caractére...

Enfin bref,bonne lecture:

Chapitre 3:Une réaction démeusurée

**Puis une bagarre s'en suivie,Luffy frappait Sanji,qui frappait Zoro,qui les frappait tout les ce temps,j'était assise sur l'un des lits surperposé que moi et Zoro partagions (il dormait sur le lit du bas,moi sur celui du haut).J'examinai Zoro de part et d'autre de son corp sans défauts,ses cheveux verts (soit dit en passant le vert est ma couleur préférée), ses muscles saillants,sa peau bronzée,et je m'attardait un instant sur ses traits lévres beige clair,fines mais pulpeuses,ses yeux vert sombres et son nez fin et régulier...J'aurai voulu pouvoir parcourir son corp,effleurer cents son visage (petit hommage à kyo),et c'est ainsi que je m'endormit,en révant de passes ma vie à ses côtés,je crois que j'était en train de tomber amoureuse...**

_**L'atmosphére était sombre et lugubre,et c'est là que je le trouvas,allongé à même le sol,ses cheveux verts étant mélangé à une mixture rouge,ROUGE...Je me précipitai à ses côtés pour ressentir à peine son pouls,il saignait abondamment...Il ouvrit la bouche et commença à prononcer des paroles à peine audible:**_

_**-"Kuina,Kuina c'est toi?Kuina je suis désolé,je n'ai pas pu respecter ma promesse,je...je suis pathétique...je,je.."Des larmes comencérent à perler sur son visage angélique,il commença soudain à avoir des convulsion,puis il cracha du sang,et disparu de mon champ de vision,j'avais beau hurler son nom rien aucunes réponses,je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes et puis plus rien...**_

**Je me reveillas en sursaut et en tombant,directement sur l'objet de mes songes,Zoro,le pauvre,venant de se réveiller également.**

-"Euh je...je te...demande pardon...je"

-"Merde,putin tu fais chier connasse,t'en as pas marre de m'écraser encore une fois,dégage de là avant que je te..."

-"Avant que quoi",intervint Sanji,"écoute moi bien,Bretteur à la noix,menace encore une seule fois cette ravissante jeune fille et je te démonte ta salle gueule."

-"T'as de la chance que je ne soit pas d'humeur à me battre,je me casse et dit à ta protégée de faire attention à ses fesses,si elle veut pas finir en rondelles."sur ces mots il s'en alla après m'avoir jeté un de ses regard glacial qui me figeaient en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

-"Fais pas attention à tête de cactus il est pas trop méchant quand on le connais mais là il a encore rêvé d'elle ."(il était une fois pour ceux qui connaisse)

-"C'est...c'est pas gra..grave"

-"Si ça l'est,c'est pas ce qu'il a rêver de Kuina et que tu lui ressemble beaucoup qu'il doit être méchant avec toi."

-"Mais..mais qui...qui est cette Kuina,son...nom me..me dit quel..quech...chose mais sinon je ne voit pas qui c'est?"

-"Aurait tu une soeur?"

-"Oui..mais"

-"Comment elle s'appelle?"

-"Tashigi,pour...pourquoi?"

-"Pour rien,à plus."

Vision de Zoro: 

_Elle m'obséde...elle me hante...Kuina comment,pourquoi lui ressemble tu tant...Pourquoi me fait tu endurer tout ces tourment,pourquoi je la désire tant?Pourquoi veuille-je tant son corp,ses lévres..Elle me rend faible,je la veut,je veut qu'elle m'appartienne comment me l'approprier?Non,je ne dois plus penser à elle,il me faut respecter le promesse que je t'ai faite,et je le ferai,pour qu'elle ne me hante plus,je la ferai souffrir,elle ne voudras plus me voir et elle s'en ira,loin de moi et de mes pensées,comme on dit loin des yeux loin du coeur._

-"Hey tête de cactus,es-tu au courant que tu as insulter la soeur d'un marine?"

-"Comment ça?"

-"Leïendal est la soeur de Tashigi"

-"Cela explique donc la ressemblance frappante entre Kuina et elle"

-"Entre autre,mais le plus imporatant c'est que ce soir il y a une réunion d'urgence de tout l'équipage pour voir ce qu'on va faire."

Pendant ce temps là:

Il eu un moment où il perdu de vu ses compagnon,ses pas se dérobérent du sol et il ne vit plus rien à part une lumière aveuglante,il ne rejoignait pas les grotte de Mandos ça il en était sûr,mais que lui arrivait il donc?

Puis tout d'un coup il retrouva le sol assez violement même pour un elfe,et devant lui,il ne reconnu pas l'endroit où il se trouvait,l'endroit était étroit et meublé de chose étrange il s'adressa à ce qu'il croyait être une personne:

-"Bonjour,je me nomme Legolas du royaume de Mirkwood,à qui ai-je l'honneur?"

-" "

-"Vous savez,il n'est pas poli de ne pas répondre à une voyageur égaré"

-" "

-"Puisque c'est ainsi que vous le prenez,je quitte ces lieux en toute hatte,voyant l'accueil plus qu'affligeant que vous faite!"

Il est dit qu'un elfe ne perd pas son sang froid mais celui-ci l'aurai s'en aucuns doute perdu si il avait appris qu'il s'était adresser et énerver contre un...balais.

Vision de Leïendal: 

Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de classe quand tout d'un coup,un jeune homme à la beauté sur naturelle vint se poster devant moi et vint m'attirer dans l'endroit duquel il venait de sortir,endroit qui n'était autre qu'un des nombreux placard à balais de l'établissement.

-"Par tout les valars,je commençais à despérer de trouver une dame elfe dans les environ,excuser moi de vous avoir attirer en ces lieux obscurs sans l'ombre d'une explication et vous demande si vous voulez bien m'excuser de cela?"

-"O...Ok"

-"Merci,voulais vous bien me dire où nous trouvons?"

-"Dans..un placard à balais..de..du lyc..lycée Aoba III?"

-"Sur quelle planéte?"

-"La te..Terre."

-"En quelle année?"

-"En 2..2010...pour...pourquoi?"

-"Mais comment cela se fait il,les elfes sont ils nombreux en ces lieux où ne somme nous que deux parmi cette multitude d'homme?"

-"Mais...mais qu...qu'est qu'un..el...elfe?"

-"Ne me dites pas que vous n'en avait jamais entendu parler?"

-"Si"

Sur ce,il lui expliqua toute l'histoire,celle du peuple elfe,celle des hommes;des hobbits,de celles de toutes les créature peuplant la Terre du Milieu et surtout et pas des moindre,celle de Sauron et de l"anneau.

-"Comptez vous m'aidez à regagner ma terre?"

-"Vous...vous pouv...ez...compter sur moi!"

-"Merci de votre sollicitude."

Fin du chapitre

Vous devez vous dire mais qui ne trouve t'elle pas beau,je vous dirai que comme vous avez pu le remarquer elle est facilement impressionable et tombe amoureuse tout les quart d'heure,désolé de toujours couper sur un intrigue mais il est de mon devoir de préserver les quelques lecteurs qui me lisent dans le doute et l'apréhension.

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre!


	4. Chapitre 4:Et?

Encore un nouveau chapitre,j'éspère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez dans des REWIEWS,oui car mon seul but dans la vie est dans récolter le plus possible ^^

Chapitre 4: Et...?

**Sur ce,il lui expliqua toute l'histoire,celle du peuple elfe,celle des hommes;des hobbits,de celles de toutes les créature peuplant la Terre du Milieu et surtout et pas des moindre,celle de Sauron et de l"anneau.**

**-"Comptez vous m'aidez à regagner ma terre?"**

**-"Vous...vous pouv...ez...compter sur moi!"**

**-"Merci de votre sollicitude."**

Vision de Leïendal:

Mais qu'est ce qu'un type en collants foutait ici,heureusement qu'il m'avait tout expliqué parce que sinon j'aurai été complétement perdue.

Enfin,pour ce qu'il m'avait dit,y avait de quoi être perplexe mais je ne sais pourquoi,mais je lui fesait entiérement confiance.

Maintenant,il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire...l'habiller de telles sortes à ce que les éléves ne le croient pas tout droit sortit d'une foire médiévale.

Je décidait donc d'aller voir Jake,oui Jake Aseba,un mec que j'ai croisé un fois mais à qui je fait confiance,en tout cas plus qu'à Zoro,aprés ce qu'il m'avait dit,y avait de quoi faire la gueule et être triste,surtout quand on ce fait traitée de connase parce que monsieur est de mauvaise humeur,parce que je lui suis tombé dessus sans pré c'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprés!

Bref changeons de sujet pour revenir sur Legolas.C'est ce à quoi je pensais quand j'heurta quelqu'un,encore,oui je sais quelle maladroite je fais.

Je tombais par terre pour me retrouver les quatres fer en l'air,ce qui n'était pas une position trés décente étant donné que j'était en autres personnes se moquérent bien évidemment mais contre toutes attentes elles s'arrétérent la personne que je venais de heurter me tendis la main que bien sûr je m'empressa de prendre.

-"Merci,et dé...déso...l...é."Il était grand avait des cheveux blancs et ne portait qu'une veste rouge qui laissait apparaitre sa plastique parfaite,ses yeux était bleus polaire,d'un bleu à se noyer dans ses yeux.

-"C'est pas grâve,tu sais j'ai l'habitude que des petites comme toi s'empresse d'essayer de toucher mon corp magnifique et de faire semblant de ne pas avoir fait exprés"railla-t-il.

-"Par...par..don?"

-"Laisse tomber,je plaisantait,je m'appelle Dante et tu te nomme?"

-"Le...leïen...dd...al."

-"Leïendal,originale comme pré le mec ringard,fringés à la mode Vergil chevalier,comment il s'appelle?"

Tiens je l'avais oublier celui là.

-"Je me nomme Legolas,prince de Mirkwood,et je n'ai jamais fait la connaissance d'un quelqu'on que Vergil."

-"C'est normal tu peux pas connaî sérieux,tu laisse ton ami s'habiller comme ça?"

-"C'est...que en fait...euh,c'est"je décidait de tout lui dire."un elfe"

Je lui raconta toute l'histoire et il ne parut même pas étonner.

-"C'est normal qu'il soit dans un endroit qui lui est inconnu,il y a eu une bréche dans l'espace temps qui as créé une portail spacio-temporel et voici pourquoi il n'y a même pas une heure j'ai crosée des espéce de nain tout vert qui sentait le choux de bruxelles suis un chasseur de démon,je me suis inscrit dans ce bahut pour lutter contre les forces du mal."

On dirait un remake de buffy contre les vampire.

-"Et c'est pour que vous allez tout les deux venir chez moi pour qu'on relook ton pote,parce que là il a l'air fin avec ses collants est ses tresses dans ces longs cheveux blonds on dirait raiponce."

-"D'accord,nous allons vous suivre dans votre deumeure mais j'espére que je ne vais pas avoir à m'habiller comme vous,je trouve cela quelque peu indécent."

-"T'inquiéte vieux."

Nous le suivîmes chez lui,c'était entiérement rock,de quoi faire jalousé les rolling enmenna Legolas dans la salle de bain,il en resortit plus tard avec la coupe de reed dans le pacte du sang*,ça lui allait trop bien,ensuite il alla dans la chambre de Dante,il en ressortit avec un bonnet volcom sur la tête qui allait trop bien avec son look de skateur,une planche à la main,des creeks aux pieds,une jean baggy avec une chaine et un sweet avec par dessus un tee-shirt des était trop,il ne restait plus qu'à lui apprendre à parler normalement.

-"Legolas,écoute moi essaie de me dire une phrase en essayant de parler sans faire attention aux fautes de grammaire."

-"Je manger chez moi parce que moi faim?"

-"Je t'ai pas dit de parler comme tarzan,je t'ai dit de parler normalement."

-"Dude,écoute,sérieux,tes histoires ça commence à me souler grâve."

C'est un bon début.

Vision de Zoro:

Je repensait à ce matin,je l'avais peut être blessé,et ça c'était pas 'un entra dans la chambre,je ne savais pas qui c'était et cela m'inquiété,je saisis un de mes sabres,celui de Kuina,et le prévint.

-"Emmett Cullen,je suis votre nouveaux collocataire.

-"Ok,moi c'est Roronoa Zoro."

-"Enchanté,un autre ne tardera pas,il s'appelle Jasper Cullen,mon frére."

-"Cool ta vie,mais j'en ai un peu rien à ciré."

-"Simpa."

-"Normal,je te connais pas et tu me raconte ta vie."

-"Eh ben tanpis,j'ai pas envie de m'enerver et à ce que je vois,t'es pas cool alors je te laisse."

-"Mais c'est normal,face de melon est un rustre personnage semblable à un australopithé c'est Sanji,ravi de te connaî nous il y a Luffy et Leïendal-swan."

-"C'est un homme dont vous êtes amoureux?"

-"Qui ça?"

-"Ce certain Leïendal."

-"Mais non c'est une fille,pas un garçon c'est du blasméme que d'appeler cette magnifique créature de la sorte."

-"Ah ok,désolé."

-"T'inquiète,Ero-Cook est miro,c'est un vrai thon cette meuf."

-"Je ne te permet pas géant ces longs cheveux noirs,ses beaux yeux vert,son imposante poitrine,ses courbes généreuses..."

Et il continua de débiter des éloges envers celles qui hantait mes pensées ces dernier temps.

Vision d'Emmett:

Je me demandais à quoi cette fille pouvait bien ressembler cette fille,le mec bizarre aux cheveux verts lui apparement ne l'aimais pas mais quand Jasper viendras il m'en diras plus,car après tout les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.

Une fille suivi d'un type blond et d'un autre type aux cheveux blancs venaient d'entrer.

-"Salut,voici Legolas et va rester quelques temps avec nous."

Dante était le type avec les cheveux blancs,Legolas l'homme aux cheveux blonds et avec un tee-shirt de The .

-"Lut les gens,ça va? Le deux garçons avaient parlé en même temps et s'échangeaient maintenant un regard complice.

Le lendemain Jasper arriva,je lui demandais alors ce à quoi j'avais pensé hier.

-"Quels sont les sentiments de Zoro à l'égard de Leïendal?"

-"De l'amour mélé à de la colére et de la tristesse,apparement il hésite entre l'aimer ou la detester."

-"Ah,interressant."

Fin du chapitre

J'espére avoir plein plein de rewiews et comme ça je saurait votre avis et pourrait m'améliorer.^^


	5. Chapitre 5: Confusion

Encore un nouveau chapitre,j'éspère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez dans des REWIEWS,oui car mon seul but dans la vie est d'en récolter le plus possible ^^

Chapitre 5:Confusion

**Le lendemain Jasper arriva,je lui demandais alors ce à quoi j'avais pensé hier.**

**-"Quels sont les sentiments de Zoro à l'égard de Leïendal?"**

**-"De l'amour mélé à de la colére et de la tristesse,apparement il hésite entre l'aimer ou la detester."**

**-"Ah,interressant."**

Vision De Zoro:

Le type tout blanc est super bizarre,encore plus que l'autre type barraqué tout blanc,mais l'espèce d'exibitionniste et l'autre mec avec le bonnet sur la tête sont très bizarre également,et en plus ils tournent autour de Leïendal,j'aime pas ça.

-"Et le thon,raméne ta fraise!"

-"Qu...qui?Mm...moi?"

-"Oui toi!"

_"Eh le mec zarbi aux cheveux verts,parle mieux à Leïendal,c'est ma copine."

Dit-il tout en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

-"Quoi?"

-"T'as pigé et tu le sais."

En l'ignorant,je pris Leïendal par la taille et je l'entraînait dans la salle de bain,un endroit où nous pourions être seuls.

-"Que..Qu'est ce...qu...que tu veux?"

-"A quoi tu joue,et c'est qui ces gugusses,franchement?"

-"C'est euh..."

Elle était si mignone quand elle avait cette moue qu'est ce que je dit.

Vision de Leïendal:

Mais pourquoi il me demande tout ça? Je comprends pas tout là.Il me poussa contre le lavabo en m'attirant contre lui,il sentait si bon...Et il se décida de nouveau à me parler...ou plutôt à m'engueuler.

-"Je comprends vraiment pas...C'est qui ces deux mecs qui se raméne avec toi? Surtout le mec qui s'est auto-proclamé "ton copain"?"

-"Mais putain,tu fais chier à la fin,en quoi ça te regarde,"le thon" il est pas à tes ordres et il a pas à répondre à tes questions stupides,donc fais pas chier et pousse toi de là sinon je te casse la gueule."

Il éclata de rire et me répondit aussitôt.

-"Vraiment microbe? Tu crois être de taille contre moi?"

-"Nan bébé toutou c'est toi qui mal barré." Dis-je en m'efforçant de rouler les R.

-"Hein?"

-"Non,laisse tomber mais dégage."

Il se fit plus pressant contre moi,j'avais plus envie de l'embrasser que de lui casser la figure.

-"Vraiment? Franchement,si c'est pour dire des trucs comme ça,je préférai la fille timide qui parlait en bégaillant."

-"Désolé...mais euh...tu..tu m'as mise en colère. Pourquoi tu te moques toujours de moi?" Sanglotais-je.

-"C'est parce que je..."

-"Parce que je t..."

Il m'aime,ouah,moi aussi je t'aime Zoronounet-chou...

-"Parce que je te hais."

Et là il me poussa et sortit de le salle de bain,je glissais lentement au sol et me laissa tombée tout doucement jusqu'à m'endormir,bercée par mes propres larmes. Moi je t'aime...

Vision de Legolas:

Quelles personnes très étranges...Un homme fort bronzé aux cheveux verts...Un homme qui ne connaissant évidement pas la définition du mot descence,un homme dont on ne voit qu'un oeil et au-dessus un sourcil enroulé,deux hommes au teint extrémement pâle et enfin Leïendal,si belle,pourquoi l'homme aux cheveux verts est t'il si étrangement cruel et méchant avec cette princesse elfique qui ne le sait même pas.

Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler et lui expliquer tout ça car je lui est peut-être expliquer les raisons de ma venue dans ce monde mais elle ne sait pas ou en tout cas rien qu'un peu ce qu'elle est.

J'entrai dans cette pièce qui s'apparenté aux salles de bains de mon monde et la vit écroulée par terre,son visage ravagé par les larmes,j'accourut aussitôt à ses côtés et la prit dans mes bras et elle se réveilla.

-"Leïendal,que vous arrive t-il pour que votre visage soit autant marqué par le chagrin?"

-"Il ...il me... me deteste...pour...pourquoi?"

Et elle remit à pleurer de plus belle,je m'emparai de son visage pour lui réciter quelques paroles elfiques pour la soulager mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps et s'empara de mes lévres.

Le contact était doux et chaud,tendre,je la laissa faire et la prit contre moi. Elle mit fin au baiser mais resta contre moi pour une douce étreinte ,la tête appuiyée sur mon torse.

-"Legolas...je...je suis désolé."

-"Mais ne le soyez pas,vous en aviez besoin,vous étiez si triste...c'était votre premier baiser n'est ce pas?"

-"Oui,je suis désolé,mais je...je n'ai pas pu résisté et vos...vos lévres m'appelées dans un doux murmure à me les approprier,roses,fines,et aussi finalement si douces,chaudes."

-"Nous avons alors ressentit la même chose, ne vous inquiétez pas,je n'en dirai rien si vous le souhaitez,je sais que vous tenez beaucoup à cet homme qui semble faire chavirer votre coeur et que vous ne voulez pas le vexer."

Et je m'en alla,une larme unique coulant sur ma joue,je sais c'est exagéré pour un seul baiser mais je..je crois que je suis hélas tomber sous son charme,il faudras que je lui raconte ce qu'elle est et qu'elle ne devras pas uniquement m'aider à aller au combat mais qu'elle devras également y prendre part à cause de ce qu'elle est.

Vision de Leïendal:

Mais..pourquoi j'ai fait ç,je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher,je,je le voulais,juste cette fois.

Vision de Sanji:

Oh,stupide tête de cactus,si cet homme au bonnet n'était pas aller rejoindre Leïendal,j'y serai aller pour réconforter ma belle...Mais pourquoi il pleure...je comprends pas tout.

Je vais aller la rejoindre.

-"Leïendal-swam...ça va?"

-"Oui,Sanji-kun,je suis juste un peu fatiguée,mais ne t'inquiéte pas je vais aller me coucher."

-"Bien évidement que tu vas y aller mais je vais te porter jusqu'à ton lit Leïendal-chérie."

-"Mais voyons Sanji,ne te donne pas cette peine...je vais y aller toute seule."

Elle essaya de se lever toute seule mais n'y parvint pas et retomba lourdement sur son magnifique postérieur,je la pris alors dans mes bras et me dirigea jusqu'à son lit,avec elle confortablement installé dans mes autres me regardérent bizarrement,surtout Zoro qui me regardait de travers sans que je ne saches pourquoi,et Legolas lui ne me regarda pas le moins du monde,trop triste pour je ne sais quelles raisons.

Vision de Jasper:

Tout l'amour la tristesse et la colére qui envahissait cette piéce était oppressant. Je décidai donc d'aller faire un tour. Je pensai à Leïendal,la pauvre,si seulement elle savait à quel point elle plait aux hommes,elle ne serai pas aussi timide.C'est moi ou le type au bonnet a les oreilles pointues? Tanpis. Il est le plus triste,si on oublie Leïendal,il a l'air de tant souffrir,mais pourquoi juste pour Leïendal,il a l'air de l'aimer passionnément en plus de cela,il ne m'a pas l'air humain du tout,ni Leïendal d'ailleur. Je vais le prendre à part et lui parler.

-"Euh Legolas?"

-"Oui."

-"Pouvez vous me suivre afin que nous puissions discuter en privé."

-"Je veux bien."

Et il me suivit hors du batiment,je marchais à une allure qui pouvais s'apparenter à celle d'un homme qui cours,mais il n'en paraissait pas géner le moins du monde et semblait marcher avec une aisance inhumaine. Une fois arriver au lieu le plus propice pour une discussion privé d'aprés je m'arrêta et lui dit de s'assoir,il le fit et je fit de même.

-"Vous n'êtes pas humain n'est-ce pas?"

-"En effet,je suis un elfe."

-"Vous n'essayais même pas de mentir?"

-"Hélas je ne peux pas,les elfes ne le savent pas."

-"Cela explique votre rapidité étonante et votre beauté hors du commun."

-"En effet,et vous n'étes pas humain non plus,je me trompe?"

-"En effet,je ne le suis pas."

-"Alors qu'étes-vous?"

-"Je suis un vampire."

-"Voudrez vous alors bien m'aider à regagner mon monde et à combattre Sauron?"

-"?"

Il m'expliqua toute l'histoire,celle de Sauron,de l'anneau,et du faite qu'il avit rejoint une communauté qui avait pour but de le détruire mais que juste aprés il était tomber dans un espéce de puit sans fond qui l'avait fait attérir dans le placard à balais du lycée et que Leïendal,une de ses semblables mais ne le savant pas exactement car ignorant tout des ses origines,liens de parenté,etc...l'avais aidé et qu'il s'était eppris d'un amour désespérant pour elle et qu'il commençais déjà à tomber dans la mélancolie si fatale aux elfes alors que cela arrivait lentement à l'accoutumé.

Vision de Zoro:

Je n'aurai peut être pas dût être aussi méchant avec elle,mais la proximité de nos deux corps m'a fait délirer intérieurement sur ce que je pourrai lui faire et il fallait que je parte sinon faute de quoi,j'aurai peut-être commis l'irréparable et l'aurai embrasser,et je ne peux pas m'y résoudre.

Ca fait rien,que cette sorcière me déteste à présent ne peux que me faire plaisir.

Quoique?...

**Fin du chapitre.**

Et voilà,ce chapitre était plus long que d'habitude pour essayer de me faire pardonner de vous pour ma longue absence mais bon,j'avais des probléme avec internet et avec la célébre "Panne d'inpiration."

Sachez cependant que j'aime,que dis-je,que j'adore toujours autant les rewiews et que d'en avois plein plein plein me fairai extrémement plaisir...

A un prochain chapitre où l'histoire commencera enfin pour de bon,et où il y aura peut être plus d'action,je sais que la faire embrasser Legolas juste aprés sa dispute avec Zoro était nul mais je voulais qu'ils s'embrasseuhhh,en tout cas,dites moi vite ce que vous en pensez,pleaseuhhh =((( ou je vous boude...hihihi,plan machiavélique numéro un mis en place...ils ne pouront pas résister,...euh pardon je suis encore en train d'écrire,désolé.

Alors Rewiews... ;))


	6. Chaptitre 6: Une découverte Effroyable

Hey,salut les gens,je suis de retour pour de nouvelles aventures avec les personnages de One Piece qui malheureusement ne m'appartiennent pas,mais sont à Oda sensei,et aussi avec Legolas qui ne m'appartient pas mais appartien à JRR Tolkien,et aussi à Dante,mais lui je sais pas à qui il appartient mais je précise au moins pour sauver l'honneur qu'il appartient à quelqu'un et pas à moi malheureusement...

Et je suis pas contente que mon plan machiavélique pour obtenir plein plein de rewiews n'est pas fonctionner,zut alors,vous faites la grève des rewiews,bouhouhou,y a que Eclipse1995 qui m'en a donné une,vous prometez que vous m'en donnerez cette fois-ci,pleaseuh XC,mais bon,je suis désolé pour mon énorme retard,c'est parce que je suis en plein déménagement et que donc j'avais pas trop le temps d'écrire mais bon,j'ai tout bazarder et comme ça j'ai posé mon gros cul devant mon pc et je suis en train d'écrire encore un de mes chapitres bidons comme j'en ai le secret.

J'ai pris de nouvelles résolution avant l'heure,maintenant je compte laissé mes persos s'exprimés à chaque fin de chapitre,il vous dirons ce qu'ils pensent de ma fic,en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas trop durs avec moi,attention,je risque de mourrir à la fin,vu que c'est la première fois que je les laissent s'exprimer,ils risquent d'être violent,bon revenons en au chapitre après cette longue intervention de moi-même.

Bonne lecture^^

**Vision de Zoro:**

**Je n'aurai peut être pas dût être aussi méchant avec elle,mais la proximité de nos deux corps m'a fait délirer intérieurement sur ce que je pourrai lui faire et il fallait que je parte sinon faute de quoi,j'aurai peut-être commis l'irréparable et l'aurai embrasser,et je ne peux pas m'y résoudre.**

**Ca fait rien,que cette sorcière me déteste à présent ne peux que me faire plaisir.**

**Quoique?...**

Chapitre 6: Une découverte effroyable

Vision de Jake Aseba:

J'était assis tranquillement sur le lit médiocre qui m'avait était assigné dans ce médiocre établissement scolaire,quand une secrétaire vachement jolie m'annonce que le prinsipal me convoque dans son bureau,que peut il bien me vouloir ce bouffon?

Enfin bref je me rend à son bureau et lui commence à parler,il a une net calvessie et les cheveux grisonnant,il a des poils un peu partout,dans les oreilles,dans le nez,bref,il est absolument repoussant.

-"Vous trouviez cela absolument nécessaire de brûler votre TP à l'aide de l'alchemie,Mustang."

-"Colonel Mustang,et oui,je pensais qu'en fesant cela ses maudits pirates se rapprocheraient de moi et que leur stupide Capitaine voudrais de moi dans leur équipage et je leur aurait mis le grappin dessus si vous n'étiez pas intervenu,n'oubliait pas que je me suis infiltrait dans cette école dans le seul but de les coinsés,et étant donnée que Central n'est pas connu ici,étant donné que c'est tout nouveau,nous les alchemistes d'état pouvont oeuvrer dans l'anonimat. Mais puisque vous étes tellement bête que même m'appeler par mon faux nom est trop compliqué pour vous,ne me parlez pas,et contentez vous d'appeler ma chère subordonnée et le Full Metal,je vous en serai gré."

-"Et qui sont ces personnes?"

-"Riza Hawkeye et Edward Elric.Même si je doute qu'avec la taille du Full Metal Alchemist,les lycéens ne doute qu'il soit réellement au lycée." J'étoufait un rire,parce qu'à mon avis,cela ne lui aurait pas plut à ce nabot que je dise ça de lui...^^

-"Ce sera fait,j'appelle dés demain matin."

-"Qu'il en soit ainsi."

Dans le dortoir,tous les mugiwara,les deux vampires,Leïendal,Dante et Legolas,attendent l'heure du dinée,le plus pressé étant le capitaine,se plaignant qu'il a faim,n'y tenant plus Sanji lui décoche un coup de pied qui le fait tomber à terre.

-"Oh,c'est quoi ce machin bidule qui brille,c'est joli,"il s'empare et l'admire"venez voir,j'ai trouvé une bague en or."s'écria t'il.

-"AH ouai,dit Ussop,fait voir."

-"NAN,il est à moi rien qu'à moi,c'est mon trèsor,mon mien à moi,rien qu'à moi!"

-"D"accord,t'a qu'à la garder ta babiole à 3 franc 6 sous,se vexa Ussop,le grand CApitaine Ussop-sama à des trésors bien plus souctieux que ce truc merdique,hum." il aquiesca d'un hochement de tête en tournant le dos à son capitaine.

-"J'ai déjà entendu cette tirade dans une autre bouche." s'exclama Legolas.

-"Qui a déjà dis ça?" lui demanda Leïendal.

-"Je parles de Gollum."

_"?"

-"C'était une créature qui autrefois pouvait s'apparenté à un hobbit mais qui durant sa longue possession de l'anneau et devenu une créature nullement reconnaissable,il avait un ami nommé Déagol qui avait trouvé l'anneau alors qu'il était en train de pécher,c'était l'annaiversaire de Sméagol,qui est l'ancien nom de Gollum,il voulait s'emparer de l'anneau de Déagol et dans ce but il a étrangler son ami dans cet unique but,posséder l'anneau,puis il est devenu vil,il volait,sa famille la rejetait et il est allé se refugier dans les mont brumeux,là où la lumière du soleil qui l'insupporter tant ne pourait pas le trouver,il tuait et pillait les pauvres créature qui avait le malheur de s'aventurer sur son territoire,et parfois les mangeait,il devenait de plus en plus moche avec les années,et c'est un jour au bout de 500 ans d'existence avec l'anneau que Bilbon sont empara grâce à sa ruse légendaire. Ce qui est étrange c'est le pourquoi du comment l'anneau de pouvoir est apparut ici et maintenant en même temps que moi."

-"Peut être que en même temps que vous étes tombé dans la bréche spacio-temporelle qui vous à mener en ces lieux,il est venu aussi par le même moyen. Ce que je ne comprenps pas c'est pourquoi cet anneau brille et porte des inscriptions dans une langue qui m'est inconnu et aussi pourquoi vous en parlez comme d'une personne."

-"Les inscription sont écrite en elfique,je vais vous les lire:

_Un anneau pour les gouverner anneau pour les trouver._

_Un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténébres les lier._

Ce ne sont que deux vers d'un poème depuis longtemps connu dans la tradition elfique:

_Trois anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel,_

_Sept pour les Seigneurs nains dans leurs demeures de pierre,_

_Neufs pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trèpas,_

_Un pour le Seigneur Ténébreux sur son sombre trône,_

_Dans le pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres._

_Un Anneau pour les gouverner Anneau pour les trouver,_

_Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténébres les lier,_

_Au Pays de Mordor où s'étandent les Ombres._

Je vais maintenant vous racontez en version courte l'histoire de l'anneau,avant il appartenait à Sauron,le seigneur du Mordor,il lui a été dérobé par Isildur le roi du Gondor il y a de cela quelques siècle,seul le seigneur de Fondcombe,Elrond était là durant la bataille est encore en vie aujourd'hui pour le dire,car vous le savez les elfes sont immortel,ne mourant qu'au combat où de mélancolie.

Mais revenant en à nos moutons,l'anneau à sa volonté propre et il veut retourner au doigt de Sauron car celui-ci à perdu presque tous ses pouvoirs en perdant l'anneau mais il est toujours en vie et il le recherche desespérément,il s'en prendras à son possesseur,notre mission si vous l'acceptait dame elfe, sera de conduire l'anneau en Mordor et de le jeter l'anneau dans les crevasses de la montagne du Destin dans les profondeurs d'Orodruin,la montagne de Feu."

-"Je vous y aiderai,bien que je n'en connaisse pas le moyen..."

-"Merci de votre sollicitude,l'anneau doit être retiré à Luffy avant qu'il ne deviennent vil et avide de pouvoir et d'argent."

-"Tient Nami,je ne savait pas que tu l'avait eu en ta possession,ça explique tout..."Ce cru bon de commenter Zoro qui se reçu un magistral coup de poing dans la gueule.

-"Au lieu de dire des bétises bretteur du dimanche,essaye plutôt de prendre l'anneau à Luffy."Ajouta Sanji.

-"C'est fait,je lui est donné une cuisse de cochon et il me la donné."

-"Ben apparement la viande est plus important que tout,même qu'un anneau mystique exerçant une emprise malifique qui est censé empêcher de s'en séparer pour Luffy,"Pouffa Leïendal.

-"Apparement...Zoro,vous en aurait la charge."

-"La charge de quoi?"

-"De l'anneau!"Lui entonnérent tous toutes les personnes ici présentes en choeur,sauf lui évidement.

-"Mais c'est pas juste Luffy aide moi?"

-"Gné"Lui répondit celui au ange avec son gros morceau de viande déjà à moitiè entammé.

-"Ok,je suis seul contre tous on dirait."

-"Legolas,tu es sûr qu'il est sage de lui confié l'anneau,j'ai un peu peur pour lui,si il lui arrivé quelque chose,au moins on ne le suira pas,j'ai pas envie que l'on se perdent."

-"C'était presque bien jusqu'à ce que tu parles du fait que je pourrai vous perdre."

-"Et si on s'inventait des noms de code,on va faire des binôme,Luffy/Nami,Sanji/Robin,Ussop/Chopper,Zoro/Leïendal,Legolas/Dante,Emmett/Jasper."s'exclama Ussop.

-"Super,s'écria Luffy,moi ce sera viande et toi Nami ce sera Rubi qu 'est ce que t'en dit."

-"Je suis ok."

-"Sanji,toi tu sera Ducros et moi je serai Champollion."

-"Tout ce que tu voudras Robin d'amour."s'écria t'il avec son expression de débile amoureux comme d'habitude.

-"Chopper,toi tu sera Rudolf et moi je serai Crochet."

-"Trop classe Ussop."

-"Bon toi tu sera Clochette et moi je serai..."

-" Tom-Tom!"s'écria Leïendal

-"Va pour Tom-Tom"sans doute ne savait t'il pas que c'était le nom d'un GPS car tous ses amis riérent à l'entente de ce nom."

-"Moi je serai Ebony et toi Leggy-chou tu sera Ivory,ok?"

-"OK"dit Legolas.

-"Moi je serai Frigo et toi Congélo,qu'est ce que t'en dit Jasper?"

-"Va pour les surnoms débiles,je dois avant tous vous dire que nous sommes des vampires."

-"Tant que vous nous tuez pas ça peut aller."

Fin du chapitre.

_**Les personnages s'expriment**_:(je vais garder les noms de codes...^^)

_Ivory _: Mais c'est quoi c'est surnoms débiles,et moi j'accepte en plus,de porter le nom d'un pistolet.

_Ebony _: C'est plus que ça, c'est mes chéris d'amour que j'aime de tout mon coeur et je tenait à ce que l'on forme ce couple que j'aime par dessus tout.

_Ivory __**: *en rougissant***_tu veux que nous soyons un couple?(début de yaoi?)

_Ebony _: Pourquoi pas...

VegetaYouShoulveComeOver : Nan mais ça va pas! Vous aller pas commencer,vous étes à moi,et c'est tout.(je serai Mortadelle,ça ira plus vite)

_Ebony et Ivory _: N'importe quoi,on t'appartient pas,on appartient à nos auteurs respectifs,d'abord.

_Mortadelle _: Bouhou,vous étes méchants,Zoro,toi tu m'aimes n'est ce pas?

_Tom-Tom _: Pas du tout,y a que Clochette que j'aime.

_Mortadelle _: Bouhouhou,au début comme surnom j'hésitait entre The Grinch et Tom-Tom,j'aurai dû choisir The Grinch,vilain méchant pas beau va.

_Clochette _: Alors tu m'aimes?

_Tom-Tom __**: *la prends dans ses bras et l'embrasse langoureusement***_bien sûr que oui,c'est cette sorcière d'auteuse qui fait traîner les choses et qui me rends méchant...

_Frigo et Congélo _: Et nous d'abord on a des surnoms débiles mais en plus on sert à rien dans l'histoire,non mais c'est quoi ct'histoire,franchement,nous aussi on veux un peu Clochette,on s'ennuie si Ivory il a embrassais alors pourquoi nous on peu pas.

_Ducros _: Et moi aussi je veux embrasser ses lévres pulpeuses,carrésser ses formes,ses hanches,ses seins_**.*se prends coup de poing de Tom-Tom***_Et en plus il est nul mon nom de code.

_Champollion _: Ducros,il se décarcasse et ça change tout...

_Ducros _: Robin d'amour,tu l'aimes mon nom de code.

_Champollion _: Non je refaisais que la pub.

_Ducros __**: *tombe à genoux et pleure à chaude larmes***_pourquoi?

_Champollion _: Parce que mon nom de code et mieux que le tient,hihi,je suis le premier à avoir su déchiffrer les hiéroglyphe...

_Mortadelle _: _***fait se relever Sanji et crois bon de dire***_c'est pas pour de vrai toi t'est juste la seule à savoir déchiffrer une langue qui existe même pas.

_Champollion__**:*en mode déconnectée parce qu'elle est dégoutée de s'être rendu compte que en faite ses qualités sont si peu importante aux yeux de l'auteuse ***_Gné!

Viande : Moi je l'aime mon nom de code.

_Rubi_:Et moi plus c'est Luffy qui l'a choisit.

_Ducros _: Oh auteuse de mon coeur,que puis-je faire pour te remercier?

_Mortadelle _: Suis moi dans ma chambre,on va en discuter.

_Ducros __**: *Ne touchant plus le sol tellement il est au ange***_Très bien auteuse-swam...

_La team des persos sans Ducros et sans l'auteuse _: _***entendent des bruits bizarre et commencent à s'inquiéter de la tournures des choses entre deux gémissement de l'auteuse et trois,quatres de Ducros***_

_Tom-Tom _: _***hausse un sourcil interrogateur***_ Ils font des trucs pas nets...

_Mortadelle _: _***revient trempée de sueur***_Bon,_***se racle la gorge***_maintenant je vous demande _***fait les chibis-eyes-de-la-mort-qui-tue***_plein de rewiews!Et ne faites pas la grèves des rewiews cette fois-ci sinon je vous boude pour de vrai.

_La team des persos avec Ducros qui revenu en mettant sa chemise et en sueur également : _Bien dit,mais la prochaine fois évite de faire une fin de chapitre plus longue que le chapitre lui même,et nous vous redemandons,DES REWIEWS!


	7. Chapitre 7:Merci Papa Noël

Bonjour,je suis en avance pour le prochain chapitre,parce que c'est un chapitre spéciale noël ^^,c'est mon petit cadeau spéciale! Ne me remerciez pas,c'est tout naturel,et les personnages s'exprimeront à chaque fin de chapitre^^.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 7:Merci Papa Noël

Le couloir était emplie de décorations en tout genre,sapin,guirlandes,et pour le plus grand malheur des éléves,des bouquets de guy étaient accrochés au plafons,si l'on passait dessous,obligation formelle de s'embrasser et sur la bouche en plus,imposé par l'administration,galére,quel bande de tordus les gens des hautes sphéres de l'école...

Autant dire que nous avancions en terrain minés...

Vision de Dante:

Nous avancions dans le couloir leggy-chou et moi,mon but aujourd'hui:que nous passions tout les deux sous une branche de guy...^^

Alors pour ça ,va falloir que je réfléchisse pour y arriver.

-"Hey,Leggy-chou,tu veux pas qu'on aille à la cafét?"

-"Euh,pourquoi pas,mais t'es vraiment obligé de m'appeller Leggy-chou?"

-"Mais oui,ça me fait plaisir."

-"OK."

-"Halte là,nous sommes le commité des fadas de noël,nous avons étaient chargé par l'admistration de faire respecter les régles imposées ce Noël,vous vous trouvez actuellement sous une branche de guy,veuillez avoir l'obligeance de vous embrasser sur le champs."

-"Mais..."

-"Leggy-chou,c'est la loi eh eh eh,alors viens là que je te fasse un gros poutou."

A l'intérieur j'était super heureux,pas Legolas apparement,mais je fairais tout pour qu'il apprécie,merci bande de nazes d'être aussi mordu de noël et aussi respectueux des régles.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi,et nos lévres se frolérent d'abord avant de pleinement se rencontrer,le contact était si doux,chaud,il ouvra la bouche se qui me fit approfondir le baiser,nos langues bougeaient ensemble dans un balai enflammé,nous ne nous sommes arrêtés que lorsque le souffle nous manquas,il me regarda avec un regard troublé et enfuit en courant,merci petit papa noël...

Vision de Luffy:

J'ai faim,et en plus y a une bande de ploucs qui nous on arrêter à Ussop et moi pour qu'on...s'embrasse?

Je le smack vite fait et part en courant me laver les dents.

Vision de Zoro:

Y a Leïendal à côté de moi,elle marche en silence,ses cheveux flotant dans le vent,noir de jais,ses beaux et grands yeux vert qui semble être à l'affut de quelque chose de merveilleux,je doute que ce soit moi...Mais tant mieux après tout...je préfére qu'elle me haïsse parce que si ce n'était pas le cas je ne pourrai pas résister à son charme,ce qui est dommage c'est que je sois si méchant avec elle mais je sais pas,je ne peux pas,je n'y arrive pas,à chaque fois que j'essaye de lui dire quelque chose,je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la blesser...

-"Commité de respect des lois de noël,embrassez vous!"

-"Hein?"

-"Vous connaissez la loi,respectez la."

-"Mais pourquoi avec elle?"

J'avais dit ça avec une expression de dégout,j'ai encore frappé,je dois l'avoir blessée car je vois dans ses yeux une expression de profonde tristesse. Ca sonne,elle me regarde alors que le commité rebrousse chemin...

-"Sauver par le gong,pas vrai Zoro?"

Elle m'avait dit ça avec du mépris,elle commençait à rebrousser chemin mais je l'attrapa par le bras et m'empara de ses lévres dans un doux baiser,je la relacha ensuite puis lui dit.

-"Je tiens absolument à respecter les régles,ne croit pas que c'est parce que je t'aime bien."

Elle me mit un gifle retentissante et s'en alla en courant,(c'est une manie on dirait)pourquoi avait-il fallu que je dise ça,franchement,je suis con,c'est pas possible.

_Fin du chapitre spéciale Noël_

_**Les personnages s'expriment,encore:**_

_Ebony et Ivory:__*** toujours en train de s'embrasser mais s'arrête 5 min pour dire un mot***_ quand on prend l'habitude on peut plus s'arrêter _***et recommence à s'embrasser***_

_Tom-Tom:_Pourquoi on fait toujours de moi un rustre que sais pas s'y prendre avec les filles?

_Ducros:_ Parce que c'est le cas.

_Tom-Tom:_ Je te soupçonne d'être de connivance avec l'auteuse...

_Mortadelle:__***avec un sourrire de psychopathe comme on n'en fait plus* **_mais non,hi hi,qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça,je suis blanche comme neige,n'est ce pas Sanji-kun?

_Ducros:__***avec son expression de débile de cuistot in love* **_Woouui auteuse d'amuuur!

_Champollion:__***toujours en mode déconnectée parce qu'elle est dégoutée de s'être rendu compte que en faite ses qualités sont si peu importante aux yeux de l'auteuse* **_Gné...

_Rudolf:_ Je pense qu'elle à subit un gros traumatisme qui a fait déconnecter tout ses neurones et tout cela par votre faute auteuse-sama.

_Mortadelle:__***se cache toute génée parce qu'elle est coupable d'avoir rendu Robin la seule sensée de l'équipage complétement attardée***_ Oups,si vous tenez à Robin,donnez moi pleins pleins de Rewiews et je fais mes excuses.

_Clochette:_ N'avez vous pas honte auteuse-sama de vous servir de ça pour remplir votre avidité en rewiews? On dirait Nami tellement vous étes cupide..._** *évite un coup-de-poing-de-la-mort-qui-tue de Nami***_

_Tom-Tom:_Bien dit! _***n'esquive pas le coup-de-poing-de-le-mort-qui-tue de Nami et tombe au sol complétement assomé***_

_Mortadelle:_ Bon ça dure trop longtemps pour des prunes alors je vous laisse mais je vous demande quand même pleins de Rewiew,ce sera mon cadeau de Noël de votre part,soyez chic,c'est Noël...Au revoir tout le monde!

_Tout les persos de cette fics sans queue ni tête:_Au revoir et Joyeux Noël! Ho ho ho!


	8. Chapitre 8

Salut, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit (environ 5 mois ^^), mais j'en appelle à votre incommensurable gentillesse, ne me tuez pas! Pas le visage, pleaseuh...

Alors, revenons en à l'histoire, parce que le dernier chapitre n'est pas à prendre en compte, c'était juste un délire personnel légérement yaoiste ^^

Alors, bon nouveau chapitre, comme d'habitude j'en appelle à votre extraordinaire gentillesse, et donc vous supplie de me donner des rewiews et bla bla bla, la routine.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

**Chapitre 8: ça fait bien partit de l'histoire pas comme le dernier chapitre**

Dans le dortoir, la pression est redescendu, tous cherchent maintenant un moyen d'aller en Terre du milieu.

- J'ai une idée, dit Leïendal, et si on allait dans un pré, on prend un mouton, on lui enfile des rollers, on le fait tourner très vite dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, ça crééra un faille spatio-temporelle qui nous permettra de voyager dans le temps.

- Mais c'est super comme idée, mais on est beaucoup, comment on fera pour ne pas perdre le mouton de vue, interrogea Luffy.

- C'est tout simple, écoute attentivement le Capitaine Ussop, il se rapprocha , on lui met une clochette, et tout d'abord, on met des siège auto sur lui, faut que ce soit confortable.

- Il faudra en choisir un avec une forme aérodynamique pour une bonne pénétration dans l'air, renchérit Chopper.

- Mais c'est vrai ça, sauf que c'est totalement stupide comme idée bande de crétins! hurla Nami. Dire que je te croyais sencée Leïendal, d'où as tu pu sortir une idée aussi nulle! Tu fais un concours de débilité avec Luffy?

- Nan, c'est que hier, dans mon rêve je discutait de ça avec Donnie Darko et lui trouvait ça tout à fait sencé, alors je me suis dit que c'était une signe et que donc peut être que ça pourrait marcher...

- OK, mais tu oublie une chose, reprit Nami, C'EST QUE DONNIE DARKO EST UN SCHISOPHRENE QUI PARLE A UN LAPIN GEANT QUI S'APPELLE FRANK ET QUI L'OBLIGE A FAIRE DE VILAINES CHOSES, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son soufle, ALORS C'EST NORMAL QU'EN PARLANT AVEC UN MEC PAREIL, MÊME L'IDEE DE VOYAGER DANS LE TEMPS SUR DES MOUTONS TE PARRESSE SOUDAINEMENT SENSEE!

- Peut être mais faut avouer que le film est trop bien et l'acteur super mignon.

- Bon, abrégea Légolas qui ne semblait pas connaître ce film génial, je suis venus par le placard à balais, alors c'est forcément par là qu'il nous faut aller.

- C'est pas con, bravo Leggy-chou, alors qu'est ce qu'on attends, let's rock!

Après cette discution sans que ni tête sur une idée stupide qui finit par aboutir par un méga pétage de plombs de Nami, et où ils finirent par trouver une idée potable, nos joyeux camarades se rendirent tout guilleret dans la direction du placard à balais.

- Eh, oh faite, on vous a dit qu'on était des pirates, s'enquit Luffy.

- Euh, non, mais nous on est des vampires alors on peut très bien accepter ça, dit Jasper l'air désespéré.

- Ouai c'est vrai ça, on peut accepter, dit Emmett.

- Euh, on pouvait se passer de ton appuis, j'ai pas besoin de peroquet personnel ou d'éco fidèl.

- Ok, j'arrête alors, monsieur ronchon.

- Pff...

- Hey, fit Luffy, on va faire caca, vous venez?

- Nous ne produisons pas d'excréments, lui répondit Jasper.

Tout d'un coup, Chopper s'exclama, horrifié:

-Mais, le caca c'est la vie!

- Certes mais on est mort donc ça explique tout, fit Jasper.

- Pas con, fit Luffy.

- Bon maintenant qu'on finit cette discution ô combien passionnante, fit Zoro, les vivants suivez moi, on va faire ce que la nature nous commande de faire, et vous les cadavres, surveillez le placard, qu'il ne s'envole pas.

Sur ce, les vivants prirent la direction du temple du soulagement, alias les WC, et nos vampires préférés restérent devant le placard, à surveiller. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que trois personnes se trouvaient dans le dit placard à balais, une grande armure parlante, un petit blondinet avec une tresse qui s'excité sur un beau ténébreux au visage d'ange qui le traitait de nabot, si vous ne les avez pas reconnu, je vous les présente, moi auteuse-sama et narratrice de l'histoire: Alphonse Elric, Edward Elric et Roy Mustang alias Jake Aseba.

Quand les vivants eurent finis de se soulager, ils rejoinrent les non-vivants qui les attendaient patiemment devant le placard à balais.

- Bon, maintenant on va dans le pays du blond avec les oreilles bizarres, fit Luffy.

- Dixit l'homme chewing-gum ô combien normal, s'exclama Dante.

- Il ne disait pas ça en mal, tu sais, s'excusa Leïendal.

- Je sais mais je ne permet pas que l'on manque de respect à mon Leggy-chou.

- Euh merci, dixit Leggy-chou qui avait pris une teinte écrevisse que nous ne lui connaissions pas.

Ils entrérent dans le placard et se retrouvérent aspirés dans une faille spatio-temporelle que nous n'avions pas remarqué auparavent, ils attérirent avec pertes et fracas dans le monde de Tolkien-sama, et remarquérent quelques individus indésirables.

- Salut, moi c'est Edward et lui c'est Alphonse, l'autre con là-bas, c'est le colonel Mustang.

- Vous êtes des alchimistes? demanda Dante.

- Oui, à la base, notre mission était d'intercepté des pirates recherché par ces incapables de la marines, mais bon, on s'est dit qu'un petit voyage spatio-temporel, ça nous ferait pas de mal, hi hi, fit le petit blondinet.

- Euh, t'es pas un peu petit pour être un Alchemiste d'état? fit remarqué Zoro.

- Oui c'est ça, tellement petit qu'on pourrait l'écrasé comme une punaise! fit le dit blond qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir aprécié la remarque de notre pauvre Zoro. Il était tellement énervé que l'armure parlante qui lui servait de frère avait du mal à le retenir.

- Mais non, j'ai jamais dit ça, je veux dire par rapport à ton age...

- Je préfére ça, en fait, j'ai passé mon diplôme quand j'avais 12 ans, ce qui explique mon jeune âge.

- Et ton frère, le baraqué, c'est lui le fullmetal alchemiste? lui demanda Dante, grossière erreur...

- NAN, c'est MOI, MOI et MOI seul!

- Hey, relax gamin, faut pas t'enerver.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils prirent tous la direction de fondcombe, guidée par notre elfe préféré répondant au doux nom de Legolas.

Fin du Chapitre, les personnages s'exprimes:

Edward: Je nous sens un peu exclus, on a pas de surnoms...

Mortadelle: Moi, votre chère et tendre auteuse, vais vous en donner, pour toi Edward ce sera Minimoys, pour Alphonse ce sera Rollex et pour Roy ce sera Hime.

Minimoys: C'est quoi ce surnom, je suis pas petit!

Rollex: Pourquoi?

Mortadelle:Parce que tu rolle et t'es flex.

Rollex: Hein ?

Mortadelle: Parce que, ne conteste pas mon autorité!

Hime ( voulant dire princesse en japonais) : Pourquoi ?

Mortadelle: Parce que t'as l'air fragile comme une fleur, t'as un grand coté féminin et t'as une gueule d'ange, alors c'était soit ça, soit Michaël Scoffield.

Hime: Je ne conteste pas l'auteur.

Frigo et Congelo: On sert toujours à rien et on a discuté sur pourquoi on fait pas caca, vous êtes folles auteuse.

Mortadelle: Non mais, z'avez bien de la chance d'être immortels vous!

Clochette: Pourquoi je parle de voyager dans le temps à dos de mouton, je suis pas conne à ce point quand même auteuse-sama?

Mortadelle: Certes mais c'est un délire perso, alors ne conteste pas mon autorité!

Toutes l'équipe de cette histoire débile: Sur ce on vous laisse, en espérant que cette histoire ne vous ai pas trop anhilé les neurones comme à Robin...

Champollion: Gné!


	9. Chapitre 9 : Hé ben on est pas sortit

**Hello to you ! *pas taper, pas taper* Hum, je sais, j'ai mis longtemps à revenir mais euh c'est pas ma faute hein ? J'ai eu plein d'examens, et tout du coup j'ai pas trop eu le temps...Et j'avais aussi un peu la flemme...Et euh...j'avais pas d'inspi aussi...Mais celle-ci est revenu d'un coup en hurlant "BOOMSHAKALAKA" ! En faite non, mais elle est revenue, c'est déjà bien non ? ^^**

**En espèrant que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, bon il casse pas 3 pattes à un canard, mais je trouve que je me suis un peu améliorée au niveau orthographe et aussi dans ma façon d'écrire, mais ça vous en serez seuls juges ^^ **

**So, Enjoy ^^**

**Chapitre 9 : **Hé ben on est pas sortit d'l'auberge !

Nos joyeux compagnons marchaient encore et toujours en direction de foncombe, certains ralaient :

-Oh la la, c'est encore loin parce que j'ai mal aux pieds moi, se plaignit Edward.

- Si tu voulais pas marcher et nous suivre t'avait qu'à pas t'incruster dans le placard le nain ! lui répondit Dante.

- C'est qui le nain ! Tu veux crever !

- Edward calme-toi ! Il pensait pas à mal, essaya de le calmer son frère.

- J'en ai rien à foutre, il passe son temps à me faire chier cet enfoirés !

Et c'est ainsi que se déroulait le voyage depuis maintenant deux jours, deux jours qu'il avaient attérit depuis ce foutue placard, en terre du milieu. Certains ce diront "c'est mal partit si ils se disputent tout du long" mais c'est là justement que vous vous trompez, on pouvait considérer ces deux huluberlus comme les "faiseurs d'ambiances". Les autres les trouvaient plutôt divertissant. D'autres en revanche.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on les a suivis déjà, demanda Jasper à son "frère adoptif".

- Mais c'est super simple, tu te rappelles pas ? Mais enfin c'était parce que...euh...parce que...mais en faite j'en sais rien... Sûrement qu'on se faisait chier...

- Sûrement ouai, ben j'aurais préférer me faire chier ailleurs perso...

- Pour une fois j'adhére...

- Hé qu'est ce qu'il se passe les amis ?! demanda Luffy, son éternel sourir plus grand que la moyenne collé aux lèvres.

- Rien t'inquiètes, lui répondit Emmett.

- Bah c'est cool alors.

- Mouai...

Leïendal, elle regardait Robin qui lisait tout en marchant, Sanji lui regardait Leïendal, et Zoro lui regardait le sol.

POV Zoro :

Je me demande quand est-ce qu'on va arriver...Je peux même pas m'entraîner, si ça continue je battrait jamais Mihawk, mais ce qui me fait le plus bizare c'est que Luffy, ne c'est toutjours pas plaint qu'il avait le ventre vide, et ça, c'est le plus bizare..

- J'AI FAIM !

Tout d'un coup il s'écroula à terre, quémandant de la nourriture, disant qu'il ne reprendrait pas la route tant qu'il n'aurait pas mangé. Je me disait aussi, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais il veut qu'on la lui trouve où sa nourriture ! Y a rien à bouffer ici !

- Mais fallait le dire plus tôt ! Ne t'inquiète Luffy, je vais hâter de te trouver quelques victuailles, s'écria Legolas, tel un chevalier servant.

- Merci Papy aux oreilles bizares !

- Pourquoi Papy ? lui demandais-je.

- Bah peut être qu'il fait pas son âge, mais il me la dit, donc il est loin d'être jeune, donc c'est un papy !

- Ce qu'il fallait démontrer, l'appuya Robin.

- Euh ok...c'est moi ou Luffy vient de nous faire un raisonnement logique ? dit Sanji.

Mais tout le monde était à terre, sur le dos les quatres fers en l'air, et avaient perdu son âme...moi y compris.

Fin POV Zoro

_Trois heures plus tard..._

- Y a un truc qui bouge dans mon sac...c'est bizare, fit Leïandal.

- C'est peut être ton vibromasseur qui c'est mit en marche tout seule, pétasse ! lui sortit Zoro automatiquement.

- Mais je t'emmerde Connard !

- Content que ce soit réciproque, lui répondit encore une fois Zoro.

- Mais c'est que c'est le grand amour, ce crut bon d'ajouter le colonel Mustang.

- TOI TA GUEULE ! s'écriairent-ils en même temps. Parle pas en même temps que moi ! Mais tu continues en plus ! Mais arrête !

- C'est digne d'un combat Sanji - Zoro... Mais quels boulets ! se lamenta Nami.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Nami-swan, je ne m'abaisserais plus à répondre à cette tronche de choux-fleur.

- Tu me cherches Face de citron !

- Toi ta gueule ! Me force pas à te massacrer Sabreur de pacotilles !

- C'est moi qui vais te massacrer ! Sourcil en vrille !

Et ils se bondirent dessus.

C'est donc sur un combat Sanji- Zoro que nos compagnons de fortunes reprirent la route, avec un Luffy repus.

Fin du chapitre.

**Les personnages s'expriment, le retour ! ^^**

Hime : C'est moi où j'intervient une seule fois dans ce chapitre, ma beauté ne mérite t'elle pas plus ?

Morta : Oui mais non, écoute, j'avais la flemme, j'ai posté un nouveau chapitre c'est déjà bien, hein ?

Rollex : Hum, oui c'est déjà bien, je commençais à rouiller...Mouhahaha ! ROUILLER ! Vous avez compris la blague ! XD

Rubi : Ouai ben c'était nul...

Minimoys : T'en prend pas à mon frère toi !

Rubi : Je fais ce que je veux ! *lui lance un super coup de poing de la mort qui tue*

Frigo : Ouai ben nous voilà quoi... On vient juste de comprendre qu'on s'est gouré en les suivant ?

Congello : Ouai d'abord !

Morta : Ouai ben... C'est moi qui décide !

Ducros : Oui oh auteuse-sama ! Vous êtes la meilleur.

Morta : Merci Sanji ^^

Ducros : De rien, mon amûuur !

Tom-tom : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, t'as un excés d'amour ? Va l'épencher ailleur, c'est trop miéleux pour moi (cette phrase vient de Enfer et Paradis, fic sur les Super Junior si vous connaissez, je trouve cette fic trop bien, et je voulais trop placer cette phrase ^^)

Ducros : Tu veux crever ?

Morta : Bon pendant qu'ils se battent, moi je vous laissez ici ^^ J'espère que j'aurais plein de rewiew !^^ Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais je vous promet de faire mieux au prochain, que j'essaierai de poster avant un an hein XD

Sur ce Annyeong les gens ! Et au prochain chapitre ^^


End file.
